


Truth or Dare with Gianfrancesco

by hannahcalifornia



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [6]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Coming Out, Crack, Dalton Big Bang, Danny and Logan make out, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Sperill mention, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahcalifornia/pseuds/hannahcalifornia
Summary: Gianfrancesco "Sanchez" throws a NYC loft party and shenanigans ensue. Logan, Avery, Danny, and Sanchez play truth or dare while getting high.
Relationships: Logan Wright III/Daniel Abbot
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Truth or Dare with Gianfrancesco

Gianfrancesco Julio Sanchez is wearing a plaid windbreaker. He’s wearing a plaid windbreaker despite the fact he is currently inside his small South Central Park loft. And he is wearing one despite the fact said loft is packed to capacity with sixty college students home for Thanksgiving break. Word of mouth Dalton parties fill up fast. This one started when Sanchez texted “loft party. let’s get lit” to two alumni an hour ago.

Students in New York like to think they are really cool and well behaved around celebrities. But the truth of the matter is people get weird and giggly around Julian Larson everywhere he goes. So now when he’s already passed out in the middle of this party’s shenanigans from a combination of jet lag and jello shots, a small circle forms around him.Sanchez shuts it down real quick. When he sees some girl from Rye Country Day “sneakily” take out her cell phone, he snatches it out of her hand.

“Hey!” she yelps.

“Really Katrina? You going to sell that to TMZ? Your stepdad is a Koch. I know you don’t need the money.” Sanchez gently gets Julian on his feet. Logan Wright, tipsy, turns to the commotion ready to fight someone.

“Relax, Wright. I got it handled. Julian, why don’t you come up to the loft, you can sleep in my bed.”

“I’ll help you,” Logan Wright chimes in. He and Sanchez start dragging a still wobbly Julian up the stairs, an arm slung over each of their shoulders.

“Avery, Danny, come up here too I have something for you you’re going to like,” Sanchez singsongs.

After dropping Julian off face down onto his comfy bed, he ushers the other guys into his bathroom. “Wright, you come too. You look like you need to relax.” Logan wanders into the small bathroom, unassumingly, and shuts the door behind him. Then the guys sit down, with just enough space for all of them on the floor. 

Sanchez pulls out a bowl of marijuana and a pipe from his bathroom drawer. He lights up and takes a hit, before offering it to Danny.

“Shit, I don’t know. Swim season…”

“When does it start? Two weeks? You’ll be fine.”

“Yeah okay, fuck it.” 

Avery pats Danny on the back. “That’s the spirit. I’d feel bad for corrupting you but Hanover has told me some stories.” Danny laughs. Logan’s eyebrows shoot up. Danny passes the pipe to Avery, who takes a long hit. 

“Your turn Wright.”

Logan nods. “If I say anything stupid, just don’t tell Jules or D, okay? I’d never hear the end of it.” He takes a hit and coughs. Danny puts a hand on his back, patting him gently.

“You good?”

“Never better.”

They pass the bowl around another round before they start feeling it.

“Well shit,” Sanchez says, finally shedding his hideous windbreaker.

“Want to play truth or dare?” Avery asks.

“Do we have to?” Logan groans.

“Wright, truth or dare?” Avery begins.

“Truth. The thought of moving right now hurts my soul.”

“Okay, hmm. What are your real opinions on Malia and Sasha?”

“They’re awesome. They’re like my little sisters I never had. My turn.”

“Boring.”

“Sanchez, truth or dare?” Logan asks.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to go downstairs and get me like, an entire bag of chips.”

“Fine, but you suck at this game, Wright.”

The guys giggle. 

“Danny, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“So like, what’s your deal? Guys or girls?”

Logan, who is now laying on his back, sits up and reaches out to place his hand on Danny’s arm.

“Dan, you don’t have to answer that.”

“Relax, it’s a game,” Avery says.

“No one should ever feel pressured to come out,” Logan spats.

“You’re right. I can think of another question.”

“No, it’s fine. No time like the present. Avery, Logan, I’m bisexual.”

Logan gives Danny a smile, still gripping his arm. Avery shrugs like, that tracks.

“Did I miss anything?” Sanchez arrives back with the chips.

“Dan likes chicks and dudes,” Avery fills him in.

“Good for you, Danny! Now Avery, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What is the wildest thing that ever happened when you were Hanover prefect?”

“Spencer Willis rolling in a twelve layer six-foot-tall wedding cake for Merrill Portman’s initiation, probably.”

“Aww and now they’re engaged!” Sanchez cooed.

“It’s so sweet,” Avery agrees.

“Yeah, yeah, true love, they can go fuck themselves,” Logan deadpans. “Sorry, no filter.”

“Okay, Wright, another truth I assume?” Logan nods.

“When are you going to get back out there? A serial monogamous like you…single? For this long? That can’t be good for you.”

“I’m sober. I mean, I’m celibate. Sex is complicated. Feelings. Promises. Don’t need that right now.”

“Wait you haven’t been with anyone? You? The romantic? Not even like, kissing?” 

“Nothing.”

“You must miss kissing,” Danny says. “It’s the best.”

“Yeah, I kind of do.”

“Sanchez, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Is there any item of clothing in your wardrobe that doesn’t belong in the dumpster fire?”

“Logan you get mean when you get high,” Danny observes.

“Sorry. Um, what’s it like being a Marqués? Do you have like a castle in Spain or some shit?”

“It fucking rocks, man. And yes after I’m done with school I’ll inherit the estate.”

“Overheard at Dalton,” Avery jokes.

“Okay, Dan, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Okay, I dare you, to go into the shower and make out with Logan.”

“I would but I don’t want to break his celibacy streak.”

“It’s just kissing. He said so himself. He misses it.”

Logan stands up, “Abbot, you game?”

Danny grins. He’s so high and Logan’s old money I’m-rich-but-I-don’t-care-so-my-sweater-has-holes-in-it sweater looks soft right now and his hair so fluffy. They get into the shower and shut the glass door behind them.

“Just whatever you do, do not turn on the water,” Danny says.

“Got it.” Then Logan grabs Danny’s chin and pulls him in. His lips feel so soft and taste of watermelon against Logan’s. He rubs his thumb gently on Danny’s stubble. Danny deepens the kiss. Messes up Logan's hair. It feels so good to be close to someone like this, to feel their warmth. Logan is hyperaware of every taste bud on his tongue right now. Danny pulls back and starts nibbling on Logan’s ear, finding a ticklish spot. Logan giggles. Danny giggles back. The high makes it echo in their heads and everything sound louder. 

Then Logan picks Danny up and hoists his legs around his waist, and backs him up in the wall. Unfortunately, just as things were getting hot and heavy, Logan sucking on Danny's neck, Danny’s arm turns the shower faucet and water sprays Logan’s old money sweater.

“Sorry!” Danny cries. The boys all erupt into laughter as Danny and Logan emerge from the shower soaked. Danny looks sheepish as a hickey forms on his neck. Logan’s smiling a genuine smile. He strips.

“Here Logan, have my jacket,” Sanchez hands him the plaid windbreaker. And to everyone’s aghast, he puts it on.

“Well, this has been fun. But we should probably get back out to the party,” Danny says.

“You know what it’s time for?” Sanchez asks.

“What?”

Then he runs out to the loft’s balcony, yelling out to the crowd, “it’s time for Poker, bitches!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based on https://www.plurk.com/p/nvucg1 this plurk about the time Logan was home late from a party.
> 
> Dalton Big Bang, Week 4 Day 2. https://daltonficbigbang.tumblr.com/  
> Characters belong to CP Coulter.


End file.
